Menteuse
by Gouline971
Summary: Hermione sort avec Ron, elle se dit l'aimer et être heureuse, pourtant...


Bonjour, voici mon 3e One-shot sur Drago/ Hermione j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

_**Menteuse…**_

On était au printemps dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ginny était dans les bras de Harry et Hermione dans ceux de Ron. Ils étaient tout les quatre entrain de discuter enfin Ron et Hermione discutaient, Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient avec amour, chose qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Ron…

-Eh vous-là, arrêtez de vous lécher des amygdales en ma présence, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

-La ferme Ron…

-Quoi ?

-Ron commença Hermione, ce que Ginny essaie de te dire c'est que tu es entrain de briser un beau moment quand ils s'embrassent…

-Tant mieux !

-Ron…

Hermione embrassa Ron qui en resta totalement paralysé. Ginny en éclata de rire.

-Tu voudrais que ta sœur brise ce moment en disant «ne vous léchez pas les amygdale devant moi ! »

-…non…, fit Ron dans un état second.

-Ben a…

Ron se mit à l'embrasser. Cela faisait un mois que Ron et Hermione sortait ensemble. Depuis la St Valentin, Ron l'avait invité au bal et l'avait embrassé à la fin de la soirée en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et depuis, il ne la lâchait plus. Ron était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

-Bon, les amis, dit Hermione, je vais retourné dans mes appartements.

-Tu ne préfères pas rester ici ?

-Non Ron…

-Tu sais que ça ne me plait pas que tu sois dans le même endroit que _lui._

-Mais laisse-la voyons, fit Ginny.

-Bonne nuit les gars.

Hermione embrassa Ron et s'en alla. En fait, Hermione était préfète en chef et en tant que telle, devait partager un appartement avec son homologue masculin qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. C'est pour ça que Ron voulait qu'elle reste chez les Gryffondor. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas rester et avait ses raisons… En ce moment elle se dirigeait vers le portrait qui cachait le salle commune quand elle fut soudainement plaquée dos contre mur. Au début, elle prit peur mais se calma quand elle vit qui c'était…

-Malefoy ?

-Granger, alors tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Weasley ?

-Arrête Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était…

-… finit ?

-Oui.

-Menteuse…

-Je ne mens pas, s'indigna Hermione.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi me regarde-tu quand tu embrasses Weasley ou pourquoi t'ai-je trouvé en pleures quand je suis sorti avec une autre fille ?

Hermione ne dit rien et dévia le regard. Cette absence de réponse satisfit Drago qui sourit de façon typiquement malefoyenne. Il faut savoir aussi qu'avant de sortir avec Ron, Hermione était sortie un peu plus d'un mois avec le Serpentard. Comment cela s'est t-il produit ? Eh bien quand ils ont appris qu'ils allaient devoir partager un appartement, ils ont faillit s'entre-tuer, pourtant, un soir alors qu'Hermione était entrain de lire dans la salle commune, elle avait entendu Drago parler dans son sommeil. Il semblait faire un cauchemar. Elle l'avait réveillé et il lui avait fait des menaces au cas où elle dirait quelque chose, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Un autre jour elle l'avait vu pleurer et Hermione s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il lui explique ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'avait même pas insisté que Drago lui avait tout déballé. Sa mère était morte des mains de son père qui voulait qu'il devienne mangemort ce que Drago avait refusé. Après cette révélation, Hermione l'avait vu sous un autre jour et une amitié secrète s'était construite, jusqu'à ce que cette amitié secrète se transforme en amour secret. Ils étaient vraiment heureux d'être ensemble, pourtant, du jour au lendemain, Hermione avait décidé de rompre sans donner d'explication. Suite à ça Drago était redevenu comme avant en passant d'une fille à l'autre et Hermione était sortie avec Ron et se disait heureuse pourtant…

-Alors ? dit Drago en attendant une réponse.

-Arrête Malefoy, je suis avec Ron et je… et je l'aime…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui…

-Qui tu aimes ?

-Ron…

Drago se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le cou. Le cerveau d'Hermione à ce moment était totalement déconnecté et elle ne bougea pas. Drago arrêta et le regarda…

-Vraiment ? demanda Drago.

-Oui…

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, Hermione se laissa faire.

-Redis-le moi dans les yeux….

-Je l'aime, dit-elle en regardant le sol.

Un autre baiser. Cette fois Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et dit.

-Qui ?

- Ron Weasley…

-Menteuse, souffla-t-il.

Drago l'embrassa encore plus langoureusement et surtout amoureusement. Hermione en laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Redis-moi que tu l'aimes…

-… tais-toi et suis-moi…

Hermione souffla le mot de passe et emmena Drago dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement et commença à enlever l'uniforme du Serpentard qui fit de même avec le sien. Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. A la fin de celle-ci ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et juste avant ça Drago lui dit…

-Je t'aime.

Hermione s'était endormie avec un sourire en entendant ça.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et rencontra tout de suite ceux de Drago. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis Drago l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué Hermione.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle l'embrassa et se cala dans ses bras.

-Tu l'aimes ? Redemanda Drago.

-Arrête Drago, je t'aime toi… et tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu rompre…

-Parce que… on est totalement différent tout les deux, tu es en Serpentard et moi une Gryffondor et un sang pur et moi une sang de bourbe.

-Hermione…

-…et… j'avais peur… peur que ton père apprenne qu'on était ensemble et que tu en paies les frais avec moi…

-Hermione… je t'aime et… je veux être avec toi. J'ai souffert de cette rupture et c'est pour ça que… que…

-Je ne t'en veux pas…, j'en ai souffert aussi…

-Alors pourquoi être sortie avec Weasley ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu t'oublier, ce n'était pas facile…

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire durant une bonne minute et Hemione dit :

-Je lui parlerai, je lui dirai que c'est fini.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Drago en essayant de cacher sa joie.

-Oui. Ne sourit pas comme ça…

-Pardon.

Drago se remit à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la salle commune puis entrer…

-Hermione ?

- Merde… ce n'est pas vrai !

Ron était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre quand Hermione bondit du lit enfoui dans le drap pour fermer la porte à clé.

-Tout va bien Hermione, demanda Ron.

-Oui… on fait quoi ? Dit Hermione à voix basse à Drago.

-Aucune idée. Il vient tous les matins celui-là ?

-C'est parce qu'il n'aime pas quand je suis en ta présence.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je prends bien soin de toi, moi…

Il s'approcha d'elle en lui embrassant le cou.

-Arrête Drago…

-Hermione ?

-J'arrive !

Hermione mit une chemise de nuit et sortit de la chambre en disant à Drago de ne pas sortir de la pièce…

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Hermione sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle et fit place à Ron qui la regardait. Drago était posté juste derrière la porte…

-Tu n'es pas prête ? demanda le rouquin.

-Euh… non. Non, je ne me suis pas réveillée ce matin.

-Bon ben, j'attends.

-Non ! dit-elle brusquement. Non…va dans la grande salle, je vais faire vite.

-Bon d'accord.

Ron l'embrassa. Décidément, Drago embrassait mille fois mieux que lui.

-Hermione je t'aime.

-Oui…

Ron sortit de la salle et Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à un Drago en colère…

-« Hermione je t'aime » pfff c'est pathétique.

-Pathétique ? Je te signal que tu m'as dit ça il y a quelques minutes.

-Venant moi ça sonne mieux. Au fait, on va changer de mot de passe.

-Pas de problème…

Ils s'embrassèrent en se disant qu'ils s'aimaient. Pendant cette belle étreinte, quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

-Mon Dieu, Ron !

-En personne. Je vois pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réveillée ce matin… comment tu as pu me faire ça…

-Ron…

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir…

Ron s'en alla. Hermione soupira et elle dans la salle de bain. Ensuite, elle alla dans la grande salle et s'approcha de Ron en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule…

-Ron…

-Ne me touche pas !

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Expliquer quoi ! Que je t'ai vu dans les bras de Malefoy entrain de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, je ne suis pas idiot contrairement à ce que tu penses. Moi qui te croyais plus intelligente mais je vois que tu es comme les autres.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione en appréhendait le réponse.

-Tu es comme une de ces dévergondées…

Là, il fallait s'y attendre. Hermione le gifla. Drago qui venait d'arriver dans la grande salle sentait les regards se poser sur lui et vit Hermione face à Ron qui avait la joue rouge.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je ne suis pas comme elles.

-Alors comment appeler une fille qui jongle entre deux garçons en sachant que l'un est un Casanova… une p…

-Ose dire le mot en entier et je te fracasse le crâne…, dit Drago.

-Ron, je suis désolée. Si tu veux tout savoir avant de sortir avec toi, je suis déjà sortie avec Drago mais j'ai rompu avec lui et quand je suis sortie avec toi, j'ai cru t'aimé et je me suis… forcé à t'aimer pour l'oublier mais ça n'a pas marché et au fil du temps je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais qu'un… pion à mes yeux et…

-Un pion ? UN PION ! Tu te moques de moi ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à moi ?! A ce que je pouvais ressentir à ton égard ! Non, tu n'as été qu'une sale égoïste !!

-Ron… je suis désolée…

-Tu mens ! Si tu étais vraiment désolée tu n'aurais même pas pensé à sortir avec _lui _!

-Non, avec _toi_ Weasley, dit Drago.

-Toi la ferme ! Je n'y crois pas, vous vous rendez compte ?!

Alors que Ron était entrain de s'adresser à Harry et Ginny ceux-ci étaient plongés dans leurs dans leur petit-déjeuner sans rien dire.

-Eh oh, je vous parle…

Ginny leva la tête regarda Harry, Hermione puis Drago et rebaissa la tête. C'est à ce moment là que Ron comprit.

-Ne me dîtes pas que… de quoi étiez-vous au courrant ? Qu'Hermione était sortie avec Malefoy avant moi ou qu'elle était sortie avec Malefoy avant moi et qu'elle m'utilisait par la suite pour l'oublier…

C'est Ginny qui répondit.

-Tu sais… elle ne t'as pas vraiment utilisé…

-Elle l'a dit elle-même ! J'étais un pion ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-Ecoute Ron, dit Harry, Hermione est notre amie on ne pouvait pas briser le secret qu'elle nous avait confié…

-Bien sûr, fit Ron de plus en plus en colère. En gros je suis le cocu de l'histoire.

-Tu as tout compris Weasley.

-Drago…

-Elle est belle l'amitié, ainsi que le fraternité. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu m'as fait Hermione, jamais. On ne peut même plus rester ami… tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux.

Ron partit laissant une Hermione retenant ses larmes dans les bras de Drago. Par la suite, Harry et Hermione tentèrent de parler à Ron, mais chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, il s'éloignait en regardant Harry avec mépris alors qu'il ignorait Hermione. Il ne voulait même plus adresser la parole à sa sœur. Il restait seul, dans son coin, ne parlant à personne et quand il voyait Drago avec Hermione, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'étrangler de ces propres mains.

Durant l'année, la guerre avait fait rage en plein cœur de la forêt interdite. Des sorciers étaient morts des deux côtés ainsi que des créatures magiques. Les élèves qui n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un mourir pouvaient voir à présent les sombrals cachés dans la forêt. En cet instant, Drago avait la tête baissée et regardait un corps inerte à ses pieds, le corps de Lucius Malefoy, son père. Il venait de le tuer, parce qu'il venait de lui poser un ultimatum, soit il devait devenir mangemort soit Hermione mourrait. Ni l'in ni l'autre, il l'avait tué. Hermione s'était jetée dans se bras.

-Drago…

-Je suis là. Ça va aller… ne t'en fait pas. Va te mettre à l'abri.

-Non.

-Hermione…

-NON ! On reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Elle l'embrassa en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait.

-Comme c'est attendrissant.

Il se séparèrent et se trouvèrent devant Ron.

-Ron ?

-Moi-même…, tu devrais l'écouter, va te mettre à l'abri…

-Non !

-Hermione fait ce que je te dis, répéta Ron.

-Non !

-HERMIONE RETOURNE DANS LE CHATEAU!!!

-Ron arrête, je t'ai dit qu'il n'en était pas question !

-Dans ce cas, tu risques de regretter ce que tu vas voir…

Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago qui, au réflexe fit la même chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Weasley ?

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Apparemment tout le monde a été assez bête pour te croire mais pas moi. Je sais qu'Hermione n'est rien pour toi.

-Mon Dieu mais tu as perdu la tête. Tu ne vois pas que j'ai tué mon père.

-Ron baisse ta baguette, lui dit Hermione.

-Pour quoi faire ? C'est pour ton bien si je fais ça, il doit mourir et aller en enfer.

-Si tu le tues il faudra que tu me tuer d'abord.

-Ne dis pas de sottise voyons.

-Ron baisse cette baguette.

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui avait la baguette pointée vers lui.

-Harry ? Tu n'es pas sensé tuer Voldemort ?

-C'est déjà fait, tout le monde est retourné dans le château, je suis venu vous chercher. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Eliminer un mangemort.

-Ne fait pas de bêtise Ron…, dit Harry.

-Pas de bêtise ? Harry, c'est elle qui a fait une bêtise en tombant dans ses bras.

-Ron, je suis désolée ce que je t'ai fait subir, dit Hermione, mais il faut que tu t'y fasses. J'aime Drago et ça ne changera pas.

-Hermione…

-Va t'en Ron… va t'en…

-Mais…

-Va t'en…

Ron regarda Harry et Hermione. Ces deux meilleurs amis lui demandaient de s'en aller. Il baissa sa baguette et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand…

-_Avada Kedavra._

Drago s'effondra à terre. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir et venait de revoir le sort en pleine poitrine.

-Il fallait que je le fasse.

Hermione se laissa tomber au sol près du corps de Drago. Harry était complètement paralysé face à ça. Hermione se leva et se rua sur Ron.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Pourquoi ?! Va t'en, va t'en ! Je vais te tuer Ron !!! Je vais te tuer !!

Hermione avait sortit sa baguette pour lancer le sort sur Ron quand Harry la retint de faire ce geste et demanda à Ron de s'en aller et de ne plus jamais revenir. Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Harry qui l'appelait et plus il l'appelait plus sa voix se faisait lointaine très lointaine jusqu'à ce que…

-Hermione… Hermione… ma chérie…

-Drago !

-Je suis là, ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Il la serra dans ses bras, pour qu'elle se calme du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait.

-Je t'ai cru mort, tué par… Ron…

-Moi mort ? Mais jamais je ne te laisserai Hermione…

-Et Alexis, où est Alexis ?

-Il est dans son berceau. Il dors, regarde…

Hermione se leva et alla vers le berceau de son fils qui dormait point fermer, elle soupira.

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il revienne, pour se venger… et qu'il prenne notre bébé.

-Il est mort Hermione, il nous a trahit et il ne reviendra pas… je te le promet.

Drago et Hermione, jeunes mariés avec un petit garçon en bas âge se recouchèrent pour essayer de passer cette dure nuit des deux ans de l'anéantissement de Voldemort…

_**Fin…**_

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés…


End file.
